FUSEmon:Ash's Journey
by BlackLatios562 at your command
Summary: A year ago a strange tower appeared called FUSEcorp.A year later 7 year old Ash asked Professor Oak,who he has been studying under since he was 5,for a FUSEdex.The Professor gets the device and more for Ash,including a Trainee License.


**Me:Hello!I know **_**another**_** new story,but...I got is an interesting idea I got while reading about FUSEmon and I also found FUSEcorp and decided hey this would make a good base for a story.**

**Summary:A year ago a strange tower,and strange combined pokemon,appeared called weird thing is only,at the time,6 year old Ash Ketchum and Former Champion Professor Oak notice it,but they decide against questioning it.A year later they are use to the strange FUSEcorp building and 7 Year old Ash,who had been studying under Professor Oak since he was 5,asks his mentor for a gets Ash a FUSEdex that is actually the most updated and best deluxe FUSEdex anyone can also gets a whole bunch of FUSEcorp items from FUSEcorp for Ash to exchange Ash gets to keep the items,gets a trainee license,full access to FUSEcorp,and some other even Ash's mother knows about Ash's secret poke-friends,who,impatiently,wait for the day Ash becomes a trainer.**

**Me:Well there you have it let's get started...**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon,FUSEmon,or FUSEcorp.**

**Key:**

"Hi" -Talking

-Hi- -Thinking

(Hi) -Telepathy

"_Hi_" -Pokespeech

**"Hi"** -Words on the FUSEdex's screen other than "pokedex" entries or it talking.

**Hi** -"Pokedex" entry

"HI" -Pokemon attack command

Chapter 1:The Mysterious FUSEcorp.

-Flashback-1 Year Ago-Ash's POV-

A year ago this weird tower just...appeared and I mean appeared in a flash of green was near Professor Oak's Lab and I noticed near the top of the black tower the words "FUSEcorp" were in weird thing is that only I,and later I found out that Professor Oak,seemed to notice the I got home I asked mom about the tower and she was confused,but told me that they combine pokemon and make other products.I was shocked,they combine pokemon!

-End Flashback-Ash's POV-

Now me and Professor Oak are used to "FUSEcorp" and Professor actually works for them and is pretty high up in the rankings.I actually am heading over to Professor Oak's right now,I'm planning to ask him for a pokedex,well FUSEdex.

-Normal POV-

A few minutes later Ash reached the Professor's lab and went inside,but not before a small glance at FUSEcorp as he usually does.

"Professor!" Ash shouted as he enter the lab and Oak walked into the room.

"Ash,you're supposed to come are you doing here?" Oak asked.

"Professor I wanted to asked if it was possible for you to get me a pokedex,well FUSEdex so I could do more studying " Ash asked nervously and the Professor looked shocked,but nodded.

"I'll see what I can do,why don't you come by later?" Professor Oak said and the 7 year old grinned.

"Thanks Professor!" He shouted as he ran home.

-A Few Hours Later-

"Bye Mom!I'm heading over to the Professor's lab!" Ash shouted as he ran out the door and towards the rushed into the building and the Professor noticed him.

"Ah Ash you're here" Oak said and Ash nodded a lot.

"Do you have it?" Ash asked excitedly and Oak took out a black device.

"Yes I do and more" Oak said and took out a black backpack and a belt with six pokeballs.

"What is this stuff?I know those are pokeballs,but...why?" Ash asked confused.

"When I asked FUSEcorp for a FUSEdex they said they were looking for someone to test their items and I thought you would like to do it.I told them you were only seven,but smart,and they gave me a trainee license for you." Oak said and Ash eyes widened,then he started bouncing around in excitement.

"Calm down my boy" Oak said with laughter in his voice and Ash calmed down.

"Okay here's your FUSEdex,your trainee license is programmed into it." Oak said and handed Ash the black a closer look the device was black with dark green and blood red buttons were red and the pokeball was dark green and blood red.

(A/n Look on deviantart for what the FUSEdex looks like,minus the color of this one)

"It is the most updated FUSEdex you can 's even the best deluxe FUSEdex you can get." Oak said and Ash grinned and put the device in his pocket.

"Now this is actually a special backpack that can has infinite space in it and is light even with a lot of stuff in in it is the items to figure out what they are just take a picture of it with the FUSEdex and it should do the rest." Oak said and handed Ash the backpack and he quickly put the backpack on his handed Ash the belt and Ash put it on.

"I'm sure I don't need to tell you what these are" Oak said and Ash laughed.

"Well there you go my boy why don't you go to 'work'" Oak said and Ash ran out and into the reason Ash was doing this was because Ash had some poke-friends,2 actually,that only he knew they were had meet them 2 years ago and they were really injured and he healed walked into the clearing and a small pink cat and a small red bird that looked like a "Y" tackled him.

(A/n Yes Yvetal is the I don't know what it's typing is.I'm going to make one up that makes ...Dragon Dark type.)

(Ash!) The two pokemon shout happily through telepathy.

"Hi guys guess what,I got my trainee license today" Ash said and the two pokemon looked at him confused.

(Trainee license?) Mew,the pink cat,asked.

"A trainee license is like a trainer license except I can't go past Viridian City." Ash said and the two pokemon bounced around excitedly.

(Does that mean you can catch us now?) Yvetal,the red bird,asked and Ash nodded and took two pokeballs off his belt.

"Here are the pokeballs just tap it and there you go" Ash said and place the pokeballs on the two baby pokemon tapped the pokeballs and were sucked pokeballs dinged signifying a successful let his two pokemon out and took out his FUSEdex.

"Now let's test this out." Ash said and opened the device and "FUSEcorp" flashed across the top screen in dark green.

**"Hello I am Dexter a Deluxe FUSEdex programmed by FUSEcorp for Trainee Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town lost or stole I can not be is the only time this message will automatically this message is needed again hit the 'ID MESSAGE' button in the main menu."** The device spoke in a robotic was shocked,but was even more shocked when the device activated the basic pokedex feature automatically.

**Mew-**  
**Type-Psychic**  
**Species-New Species Pokemon**  
**Possible Abilities-Synchronize**  
**Info-Apparently,it appears only to those who are pure of heart and have a strong desire to see is a legendary.**  
**Yvetal-**  
**Type-Dragon,Dark**  
**Species-Not known**  
**Possible Abilities-Levitate,Pressure**  
**Info-Not much is know about Yvetal because it's rare in even it's own region which is very far is a legendary.**  
"Cool hey what's this button?" Ash asked seeing a button that said "TRAINER POKEDEX MODE".Ash pressed the button and info came up.  
**Mew-**  
**Type-Psychic**  
**Species-New Species Pokemon**  
**Possible Abilities-Synchronize**  
**Info-Apparently,it appears only to those who are pure of heart and have a strong desire to see is a legendary.**  
**Gender-Female**  
**Ability-Synchronize**  
**Level-15**  
**Attacks-Tackle,Pound,Quick Attack,Transform,Teleport,Psy Beam,Dragon Breath**  
**Yvetal-**  
**Type-Dragon,Dark**  
**Species-Not known**  
**Possible Abilities-Levitate,Pressure**  
**Info-Not much is know about Yvetal because it's rare in even its own region which is very far is a legendary.**  
**Gender-Female**  
**Ability-Pressure**  
**Level-15**  
**Attacks-Tackle,Wing Attack,Shadow Ball,Dragon Breath,Quick Attack,Aerial Ace**  
Ash grinned as he closed the device.

"Wow nice move sets guys,well girls" Ash complimented and the two pokemon grinned from their Trainee's flew up and sat on his shoulders.

(Can we come to your house,we are your pokemon?) Mew asked and Ash grinned.

"Of course let's go!" Ash shouted and ran home,the pokemon tightly holding onto his shoulders.

-Ash's House-

Once Ash reached his house,his two pokemon were barley holding on.

(Ash!Next time please don't go so fast!) Mew shouted and Ash grinned apologeticly. Ash opened the door.

"Mom I'm home!" Ash shouted as he walked inside.

"Hi honey what did you do at Prof...who are these?" Delia asked seeing the baby legends on Ash's shoulders.

"These are my pokemon,Mew and Yvetal" Ash said and Delia's eyes widened.

"Mew and Yvetal!As in the legendaries?And what do you mean _your_ pokemon?" Delia asked shocked.

"Yep and Professor Oak gave me a trainee license." Ash said with a grin.

"Look" Ash said and activated the 'ID MESSAGE' button.

**"Hello,I am Dexter a Deluxe FUSEdex programed by FUSEcorp for Trainee Ash lost or stolen I can not be this message is needed again hit the 'ID MESSAGE' button in the main menu."** The device said,once again,in a robotic voice shocking Delia,who promptly freaked.

"T-that F-FUSEd-dex arn't supposed to do that!" Delia screamed.

"Professor Oak did say it is the newest FUSEdex there is." Ash said and Delia's eyes widened.

"How did Professer Oak get that?" Delia asked.

"Well that's the fun was looking for someone to test their items,such as this FUSEdex and that someone is me." Ash said happily and Delia's eyes widened.

"Well I'm gonna go to 'work' " Ash said and ran he reached his room,he,Mew,and Yvetal sat on his bed and Ash tooked out and opened the customary "FUSEcorp" in green flashed across the top the top screen when black and the 8 options appeared on the bottom screen,all in green writing,'POKEDEX','ID MESSAGE','TRAINER CARD','REQUESTS','POKEMON/FUSEMON INFO','APP MENU','DATABASE','CONNECT TO COMPUTER'. Ash hit the 'POKEMON/FUSEMON INFO' button and the screen flashed the green faded,a small picture of Mew and one of Yvetal were on the top screen and on the bottom were two buttons with the pokemon's names on was a third button that said 'WHAT THIS MODE DOES' in green,but Ash ignored it and pressed the 'Mew' button and it enlarged and showed Mew's stats.

**Mew-**  
**Attack-12**  
**Defence-14**  
**Special Attack-16**  
**Special Defence-18**  
**Speed-20**  
**Speed(Pokeathlon)-Min-1,Base-2-4,Max-5**  
**Power-Min-1,Base-2,Max-3-5**  
**Skill-Min-1,Base-3-5**  
**Stamina-Min-1,Base-2-4,Max-5**  
**Jump-Min-1-2,Base-3,Max-4-5**

Ash grinned at Mew's stats.

"Impressive stats Mew,now...let's check Yvetal's stats" Ash said and closed Mew's stats and opened Yvetal's.

**Yvetal-**  
**Attack-13**  
**Defence-15**  
**Special Attack-17**  
**Special Defence-19**  
**Speed-21**  
**(Below is Mew's stats slightly altered)**  
**Speed(Pokeathlon)-Min-1,Base-2-3,Max-4-5**  
**Power-Min-1,Base-2,Max-3-5**  
**Skill-Min-1,Base-3-4,Max-5**  
**Stamina-Min-1,Base-2-4,Max-5**  
**Jump-Min-1,Base-2-3,Max-4-5**

"Wow nice Yvetal" Ash complimented and Yvetal puffed in went back to the main menu and hit the 'DATABASE' button,the screen flashed the green dissapeared a green net globe appeared on the top screen with the words 'FUSEcorp Database' across it in the bottom screen was a few options in green,'LOOK AT DATABASE','SEARCH DATABASE','CAMERA SCAN SEARCH'.Ash took out the backpack and hit the 'CAMERA SCAN SEARCH' he hit the button a camera screen came up and Mew,Yvetal,and his bed were in the camera's took out an item that looked like a pokeball,but it was greyish-green where a normal pokeball was red and there was a green 'X' on the top half,the seperator was black,the button was dark green with a light green 'F' on it,and lastly there was a green DNA strand going around the placed the ball on his bed and took a top screen had the picture while the bottom was black,dark green words appeared on the bottom screen.

**"Scanning for FUSEcorp product...scanning...scanning...scan complete."** The words read and on the top screen,a green square appeared around the square enlarged and so did the picture of the once again appeared on the bottom screen.

**"Do you want to scan this item?Y/N"** The words read and under them a 'yes' button and a 'no' button appeared and Ash hit the 'yes' button.

**"Scanning item...scan complete...searching database...search complete...do you want to open the file?"** Again the 'yes' and 'no' buttons appeared and Ash hit the 'yes' button.

**"File opening...**  
**Product-FUSEball**  
**Store Price: 42 $**  
** 'a Notes:**  
**This is a custom ball I created, as I noticed that my first FUSEmon...well...let`s say it wasn`t quite happy and I noticed regular pokeballs didn't work on FUSEmon.**  
**This ball will befriend every FUSEmon, so working with them should now (hopefully) be no problem."** Ash read this a grinned.

-So this is basicly a pokeball for FUSEmon...cool!- Ash thought gleefully and took out another item,after reseting the item was a grey collar,which Ash quickly took a picture of and the same process started again.

**"File opening...**  
**Product-Alchemy Collar-**  
**Allows the ability to change the typing of a Fuse/Pokemon and it\'s moves. It will automatically change types to resist oncoming attacks, but it may be vocally overridden through vocal access. The trainer records his or her voice into the collar, and says what type s/he wants the Fuse/Pokemon to change to. The trainer may add a secondary type by saying \'(first type) plus (second type)\'. This allows up to two types at once. However, the Fuse/Pokemon\'s ability may be disabled. I\'ve made a list of known abilities that stop working with the collar on below.**  
**Abilities that no longer work-**  
**-Wondergaurd**  
**-Mold Breaker**  
**-Levitate**  
**-Klutz**  
**-Blaze**  
**-Overgrow**  
**-Torrent**  
**-Flame Body**  
**-Ice Body**  
**-Frisk**  
**-Immunity**  
**-Swarm**

**Item Development Files**  
**Prof Blackstone**

**Entry:0020**

**Prof.B "After successfully perfecting the Energy Condenser Collar, I was finaly able to move on to the joint project of combining the technologies of my collar with the Typing Collar created by the young Dr. Stiltz. And after much effort, I finaly made some headway. A collar that can both absorb energyies, and change the type of moves as well... but it has yet to be able to change the type of the pokemon wearing it, something I wasn't able to transfer over to the combined effort. I also required larger peices of the plates for it to work, perhaps my associate can correct that problem as well.**

**I have pre-emptivly named this modle the Alchemy Collar for its ability to change attack and energy types at the will, for now, of the trainer holding a special remote, the next step that I leave also to Dr. Stiltz is to make this a more natural transition that can be controled by the pokemon themselves or at the verbal order of the trainer.**

**For now, I turn over the Prototype I have made and the research notes I have on the Alchemy Collar to Dr. Stiltz, Hoping he can finish what I have started."**

Ash read this with wide eyes.

-Cool!- Ash thought and pulled out another item,after once again reseting the new item was a device with a tall clear tube with a DNA strand tube,on the bottom,was connected to a grey repeated the process and got the results.

**"File opening...**  
**Name: DNA Fuser**  
**Client: #FUSE-Corp**  
**Creator: Dr. Pulse**  
**Notes: An invention I made on third day working here at FUSE-Corp. At first, I stuck with having FUSEmon preform vitality tests, but, I grew bored of that. So, I was fidling around with somewhat broken facility data bank access module, a DNA vial, and an unused injection needle and, EUREKA! This device is used to create FUSEmon. It helps scientists who have trouble with DNA splicing create better FUSEmon."**

As Ash read this he smiled in glee.

-I can make my own FUSEmon!- Ash screamed in thought.-I'll try that later I got to scan the rest- Ash hour later Ash found that he had some,Scan-Balls,Keystone Balls,Plasma Collars,Max Restores,Grothballs,Fuse Gun and Bullet,Sedex,and a FUSEball with something in it.

(A/n Go to deviantart and search FUSEcorp to find these items.)

Ash was so focused on scanning the items that he didn't notice Mew glowing and him glowing a picked up the full FUSEball.

"Come on out" Ash said and released the thing 'thing' was weird yellow,2 pointed 'leg' thing with a white circle around the middle and a black circle near the top,with another white one above it.

"What is that?" Ash question and he woke up the thing and it opened and a pinkish ghostly 'bird' came out,the thing grew a bit and was it's bird looked at Ash confused.

"_Daddy_?" The bird asked Ash and Ash's eyes widened.

"I-I understood it!" Ash almost shouted and Mew smiled.

"_I did that,I made it so you could understand all pokemon and FUSEmon_" Mew said and Ash grinned.

"Thanks oh and uh what's with the daddy thing?" Ash asked Mew.

"_It must have just hatched and the first thing it saw was you so it thought you were its along._" Mew said and Ash nodded and turned towards the bird.

"Yeah I guess I am" Ash said and picked the bird up,who squawked in delight.

"Now what are you?" Ash asked himself and scanned the bird.

**Spirilyph-**  
**Components-Spiritomb,Sigilyph**  
**Type-Dark,Ghost,Flying**  
**Species-The Guardian Spirit Pokemon**  
**Possible Abilities-Pressure**  
**Info-It appears near ancient graveyards, to protect the people that once adored it.**  
**Gender-Male**  
**Ability-Pressure**  
**Level-5**  
**Attacks-Tackle,Gust,Shadow Ball**

Ash smiled at the little pokemon.

"Hi Spirilyph,I'm Ash" Ash said and the baby squealed happily.

"_Ash*Yawn* it's getting to go to bed_" Mew said and Ash nodded and returned the baby bird and layed on the bed,Mew and Yvetal cuddling up to him,and the three fell asleep.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
